FIRST LOVE
by Lore de Lawliet
Summary: AU. Emma anhela un nuevo amanecer. Norman es su puesta de sol eterna.


**TITULO:** FIRST LOVE

**Summary:** AU. Emma anhela un nuevo amanecer. Norman es su puesta de sol eterna.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

Las luces del escenario se prendieron y las notas del piano comenzaron a fluir a través de la multitud.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por aquella hermosa música. Perdiéndose en aquellos días en que el atardecer parecía eterno y los cerezos florecían en cada estación.

Aquellos días de amor que nunca volverán.

Cuando la canción se tornó más fuerte, más intensa, Emma despertó de ese sueño y su vista se enfocó al frente. Era imposible saber qué estaba pasando detrás de cada mirada concentrada en ella. Aun así, de lo único que estaba segura es que no los iba a decepcionar.

Cogió el micrófono y su boca se movió al compás de las notas.

…

El primer recuerdo de su infancia eran los copos de nieve que se deshacían en la palma de su mano. No pudo permanecer por mucho tiempo en el exterior ya que la hermana Mary, su cuidadora, la obligó a entrar.

Sus "hermanos" la recibieron cantando una variedad de villancicos al pie de la chimenea. Era Noche Buena y Emma se encontraba ansiosa; no solo por disfrutar del banquete que habían preparado, sino porque también la hermana Mary le habían informado que al día siguiente un joven matrimonio vendría a conocerla y hablar sobre sus gustos.

A pesar de sus cortos 5 años, la pequeña era consciente que, si la conversación terminaba bien, se tendría que ir de su hermoso hogar y, por lo tanto, separarse de su querida familia.

Si era feliz aquí, ¿Por qué tendría que irse? Quería quedarse en el orfanato para siempre.

Su tren de pensamientos fue interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes a la puerta. La Hermana Mary les pidió que se mantuvieran quietos en el comedor mientras ella iba a la entrada principal.

Pasaron varios minutos y Emma, impaciente y movida por la curiosidad, decidió ir a investigar.

Cuando asomó su cabeza por la entrada del vestíbulo principal, se quedó boquiabierta al ver a 2 policías hablando con la Hermana Mary. Normalmente ellos aparecían cuando algo malo sucedía. ¿Una persona mala se había infiltrado en su casa? Se preocupó, instantáneamente, por el bienestar de sus hermanos.

Antes de dar media vuelta, unos sollozos llamaron su atención. Eran casi imperceptibles que tuvo que examinar detenidamente cada rincón de la sala para encontrar al causante.

No le tomó más de unos cuantos segundos para hallar a un niño, de su misma edad, sentando al borde de uno de los muebles. Cubierto por un enorme abrigo, labio roto y sangre mezclada con su cabello blanco, lo que más destacaba era sus ojos azules que revelaban miedo y dolor.

Emma no lo pensó 2 veces y dio unos pasos hacia el pequeño, pero se detuvo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Por un instante, la niña pudo sentir todas las emociones que pintaban sus duras facciones.

Mantuvieron sus miradas por menos de, la pequeña contó, 5 segundos antes que él retomara su interés en la vieja alfombra.

Su corazón se estrujó cuando notó que las lágrimas volvieron a caer sobre el magullado rostro del niño.

Emma detestaba ver tristeza en las personas. Si por ella fuera, tomaría todos los sentimientos negativos de cada persona en el mundo y los encerraría en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Todos merecían ser felices.

Fue entonces que sus dudas desaparecieron y con decisión siguió avanzado hasta sentarse a su lado.

Su cuerpo se tensó y la miró nervioso cuando Emma comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas con un pañuelo.

"No llores más, por favor" pensó, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares. Su piel estaba tan fría que ella quería entregarle su calor.

De pronto, una idea cruzó por su mente.

Él, por su parte, intentó apartar sus manos, pero la pequeña se mantuvo firme y aprovechó su desconcierto para bajar, con delicadeza, la cabeza del niño a su regazo.

Antes que él tuviera la oportunidad de levantarse, Emma comenzó a entonar su canción favorita con la que la Hermana Mary los dormía cada noche.

Era especial, relajante, esperanzadora.

–… _Si te sientes triste y solitario, y por eso no has podido dormir, recuerda que no importa qué suceda, nuestros corazones siempre permanecerán cerca el uno del otro…_– Conforme la canción avanzaba, ella acariciaba su cabello y sentía el cuerpo del niño se iba liberando de la tensión. No le importó si sus manos se ensuciaban de ese líquido carmesí o recibir un regaño de la Hermana por saltarse las reglas.

La prioridad de Emma, desde ese día y para siempre, era borrar los tormentos en el corazón de su nuevo "hermano".

Su primer recuerdo siempre terminaba con la imagen de los copos de nieve cayendo al otro lado de la ventana, ajenos a una promesa que cambiaría su vida.

…

El pianista dio por concluida la pieza con un golpe final a las teclas y Emma cayó en la cuenta que, de nuevo, había cerrado los ojos pensando en _él._

En Norman.

Miró al público y les regaló una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. No era el momento y lugar para ceder a ese dolor en el pecho.

…

– _¡Emma-chan, fue un éxito el evento! – _Gillian, su mánager, la recibió en la minivan con los brazos llenos de peluches y cartas de los fans de la mencionada.

La joven asintió y echó todo su cuerpo en el espaldar, sumergiéndose lentamente en una neblina de sueño, mientras la rubia seguía dando su monólogo de siempre.

Finalmente, su gira de fan meetings había concluido. Sólo tenía que filmar un par de comerciales más para abrazar sus tan ansiadas vacaciones.

Luego de 3 años, por fin podría escaparse de ese agotador mundo. Emma nunca pensó que participar en una simple audición la llevaría a ser una de las Idols más influyentes en Japón. Sí sabía que tenía una bonita voz y una belleza promedio, ojos esmeraldas y cabello naranja, pero no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Sin embargo, cuando le ofrecieron el papel co – protagonista en su primera película, supo que ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Notó a través de la luna cómo las personas la seguían despidiendo enérgicos, mirando en su dirección a pesar de no poder visualizarla por las lunas polarizadas de la carrocería.

Se conmovió por tan tierno gesto y bajó un poco la ventana para regalarlas la señal de victoria con ambas manos.

Como era de esperarse, las personas gritaron con más emoción coreando su nombre.

– Cierra la ventana. Me van a dejar sorda – Murmuró Gillian mirándola con desaprobación.

Emma se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus quejas. Su mirada siguió perdida en cada fanático hasta que, repentinamente, vislumbró una peculiar figura mezclada entre las personas que la descolocó.

_Norman._

Él estaba allí, tan alto y frágil, saludándola con esa dulce sonrisa primaveral.

El tiempo se había congelado en su persona ya que mantenía ese aire juvenil de aquellos años en el instituto.

Su mano se extendió hacia ella, invitándola a que vaya a su lado. A quedarse siempre juntos.

Era estúpido, era doloroso creer que ese sueño se hiciese realidad.

Pero…una vez más, Emma alzó su brazo intentando alcanzarlo.

– ¡Emma! – La escandalosa voz de Gillian la sacó de su trance y cuando buscó de nuevo a Norman, no encontró nada. – ¿Me estás escuchando?

La susodicha asintió, distraída.

– ¿De qué estaba hablando?

– Umm, ¿de tu última cita fallida con el repartidor de pizzas? – Y se echó a reír con ganas.

– ¡No es gracioso! – Se quejó la rubia, indignada, dándole un suave puñetazo en su hombro. – ¡Prometiste no recordármelo así que me debes una ronda de Sake!

– Hecho. – Aceptó entre risas, volviendo su atención a la pantalla del celular. Actualizó sus redes sociales dando gracias a todos sus fans por el apoyo y mensajeó un rato con sus papás.

–¡Oh, casi lo olvido! Yuugo-san quiere que participes en el video musical de su nuevo artista. – Anunció Gillian alegremente.

– ¿Qué? – Emma no se lo tomó muy bien la noticia. – ¿Qué hay de mi horario? Dentro de un mes termino de grabar los comerciales y empiezan mis vacaciones.

–Sobre eso... _–_ se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa – Él quiere que aplaces tus vacaciones hasta el otro mes. – Se encogió en su asiento ante el repentino grito de su amiga.

Emma sacudió la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

– No quiero.

Por más que Yuugo fuera el co fundador y actual CEO de la compañía donde trabajaba, su descanso era lo primero.

– ¡Oh vamos! – Insistió su mánager. – Te lo está pidiendo como un favor especial. El nuevo es ahora su engreído también.

Emma rodó los ojos por la burla. Era innegable que Yuugo siempre tuvo un favoritismo especial con ella desde que él, como juez, le dio el visto bueno en la audición.

"_Tienes un talento extraordinario, antena"_ Esas fueron las palabras del hombre cuando, en su primer día de entrenamiento, la joven le preguntó la razón del porqué la escogió de entre miles de competidores. No es que tuviera poca confianza en sí misma, sino que hasta ese momento Norman fue la única persona que le repetía una y otra vez sobre lo especial que era.

Yuugo resultó ser un gran aliado que hasta le compuso la canción con la que ella debutó oficialmente y fue quien, también, movió sus contactos para que le dieran el papel protagónico en la película que la volvió "El primer amor de la Nación".

Un título que últimamente le pesaba bastante sostenerlo.

Y ahora que había enumerado todo lo que había hecho el mayor por ella, sería desagradecido de su parte negarle ese favor. Asimismo, un nuevo talento siempre merecía un completo apoyo tal y como lo habían hecho en su caso.

– De acuerdo – Accedió finalmente, a regañadientes. – Participaré en ese video.

– ¡Genial! – Aplaudió Gillian con emoción. – Te voy a pasar un extracto de la canción para que te des una idea de qué va todo. ¡Ray-kun tiene una voz impresionante!

Emma suspiró, cabizbaja, rindiéndose ante lo inevitable.

…

Antes de ingresar la llave en la cerradura de su apartamento, Emma volteó la vista hacia el final del pasillo. Ya se había vuelto parte de su rutina diaria cerciorarse que no hubiera ningún loco fanático que la atacara de sorpresa.

Y a pesar que siempre terminaba encontrándose con el vacío, la extraña sensación que alguien vigilaba cada movimiento suyo nunca se iba.

Extrañaba vivir con sus papás y Phil, su hermano menor, pero debido al incremento repentino de su popularidad, tuvo que aceptar la sugerencia de su manager y Yuugo sobre mudarse a un departamento privado cerca de la compañía para evitar que los constantes fans y periodistas ocasionaran disturbios en la tranquila vida de su familia.

\- ¡Vamos Emma!¡Muy pronto los verás!¡Arriba esos ánimos!_ –_ se reconfortó, dándose unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Abrió la puerta y notó que el interior del lugar estaba sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. No se molestó en prender la luz y se dejó caer en el sofá.

Luego de unos largos minutos de absoluta quietud, encendió la lámpara de la mesa central y contempló la foto que yacía al lado del objeto.

Una mezcla de tristeza y nostalgia dieron un vuelco en su pecho.

Los protagonistas de la fotografía eran ella y Norman de 12 años. Ambos sonreían despreocupadamente, celebrando el cumpleaños de la Hermana Mary.

Acarició, con ternura, la imagen del rostro del niño.

Hoy era uno de esos días que amarlo se tornaba desgarrador.

Hoy, hace 7 años, Norman desapareció de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La canción de cuna que canta Emma es "Yume de aou ne".

Espero que les haya gustado! :)


End file.
